Dear Roxas
by Jade Feline
Summary: It was for Roxas, when nothing else could be.  Light Riku/Sora


Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters.

This was based on a dream and I wrote it when I first woke up so I apologise if anything seems out of order! Anyway, please read and enjoy!

**Dear Roxas**

One night, when Sora had grown into a fine young man, away from everything he had as a child he felt a tugging he hadn't in years. At first he chalked it up to indigestion and took some medication for heartburn but the feeling persisted. Deciding to skip dessert, he headed straight up to bed and curled in on himself under the covers. Riku wouldn't be home for another few hours but for some reason he couldn't shake the need to have someone there, the need that something was going to happen.

He grabbed his cell phone and dialled the man's work number, biting his lip until the other picked up.

"Hey Sora, you okay?"

"Can you come home?"

"I'm just finishing up some stuff here and then I'll-"

"Please?"

"...Yeah. I'll be there in ten minutes."

Sora lay hunched in a ball until the silver haired man rushed into the room and looked for an explanation. The only one Sora could give was to raise his arms in a frightened gesture and have Riku go to them for support. They sat like that for a while before Riku kicked off his shoes and tucked them both under the covers one handed, never once letting go.

The brunet woke when the sun hit his face on the writing desk. He flinched, sitting up sharply and trying to get his bearings. Glancing down he saw that he had written a note, which would not be uncommon, as he had become a writer and was used to waking up here on top of half garbled ideas he'd had in the night. No, what was uncommon was that this was written by his left hand in a slanted writing he'd never seen before.

As he read through it once, he put his hand to his mouth. He reread it several times and by the time a dishevelled Riku wandered in he had started crying.

"Sora? What's wrong?" The elder of the two asked, slightly concerned.

The younger gave him a watery smile and passed him the note saying: "You think we could go for a drive?"

Riku read it through and gave Sora a small smile. "I'll get the keys."

A few hours later, the two men had driven out of the city and were standing on a small island, one in a severely rumpled suit, the other in his pyjamas. The brunet held a small green corked bottle in front of him, kneeling to place it in the vast ocean.

"Do you think this will work?" He asked gently.

Riku watched as the bottle bobbed out into the depths before vanishing. "He certainly seems to think so. Besides, whatever message is sent through here always seems to show up where it should, when it should. I think we should trust that he knows what he's doing."

Sora nodded slowly. "Yeah... Hey Riku?" The other looked at him questioningly. "I don't really want to go back yet, is that okay?"

The silver haired man nodded and sat down on the beach with Sora. They sat there for a long time saying nothing as the waves seemed to strip the years away. They thought of a boy they met once and linked fingers, watching the ocean.

Roxas sat on sunset hill with Hayner, Pence, and Ollette, talking about the weird things that kept happening to him, and the seven wonders before heading back down to the station.

On the way however, he saw a green corked bottle bobbing and frowned, stopping in his tracks. He started towards it, ignoring the calls of his friends and fished it out, wiping his hands on his pants. _It says my name._ He thought, peering into it curiously.

"Roxas, you comin' or not? The train's about to leave!"

The blonde quickly popped it into his pocket and ran after them, arguing briefly with Hayner once they got back to Twilight Town. Still, before leaving for the mansion, he pulled the bottle out of his pocket and began reading.

_Dear Roxas,_

_Times are going to be really difficult for you soon, but whatever happens know that I'm on your side. When this letter finds you, you may disregard it or think it's stupid. Keep it with you anyway. Keep it and know that I love you, because sometimes when the things are at their worst, you need to remember that. I'm you, just like you are; not Sora. You. It's one of the most human things out there, to love oneself. That's what Namine says now anyway. I'm getting off track now; I guess we were never all that good at staying on it, right? I love you. Always remember that, grab on to it and hold it close because when everything else falls away I'll still be here. _

_I love you, Roxas._

For a moment, he just glared at the note, wondering who the hell had gone to the trouble of forging his handwriting to prank him. He balled it up and shoved it back into his pocket. Whoever had done it sure knew how to freak a guy out. _Still,_ he thought, for _some reason it makes my chest hurt._

He ignored the feeling until he was sitting across from the beautiful girl in white. Only then did he reach into the warmth of the pocket and touch the crumpled piece of paper for reassurance, for strength. He would never show it to anyone else.

"Roxas, you were never meant to exist..."

End


End file.
